


Holding Hands

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lettie thinks about her relationship with Jean.[Prompt 3: Holding Hands]





	Holding Hands

Lettie isn’t quite sure why so many of them decided to stay in Labyrinthia after the truth about the town was revealed, but she knows it was the right decision for her. She still can’t remember much about her past life, but she loves her life now, so she doesn’t really care. After all, she doesn’t want to go back to her old life, so what is the point of dwelling on it? And her life now really is a good one.

She adores her job as the town courier, racing around the town delivering mail to the townspeople. She loves the exercise she gets running around all day (but she does get very tired), and it is always enjoyable to chat to everyone she meets as she travels around the town. In fact, everyone knows her so well that a distant cry of “SIIIIIIIIRR!” in the distance is enough to tell everyone that Lettie is coming.

But another big part of why she stayed in town is because of Jean. She isn’t ashamed to admit that she had a bit of a crush on Jean when she thought she was a boy, but her attraction didn’t end when it was revealed that Jean is actually a girl. And Jean clearly didn’t mind that Lettie would bring her flowers and that this habit didn’t change when she revealed her gender to everyone, because she still blushed when handed the bouquet of flowers and never once told Lettie it was weird for her to have a crush on another girl.

And, just last week, Lettie finally succeeded in asking Jean out on a date. She often tried when she brought Jean flowers or just visited her during or after her duties as the courier, but she always found herself tongue-tied and never managed to actually say what she wanted to say. But, last week, she finally managed to say to Jean, “Would you like to go on a date with me?” and Jean blushed bright red and accepted her offer, and the next night they went on a date in one of the local restaurants. And when Lettie asked to kiss her, Jean happily agreed. And, as they shared their first kiss, Lettie knew the pair were now a couple.

And now she is dating the girl she has loved for so long, Lettie can honestly say that she has never been happier. They go on frequent dates (or just walks around the town, holding hands and chatting about their day) and spend time together after work (or studies, in Jean’s case, as she is training to be a doctor) just relaxing at Lettie or Jean’s house, simply enjoying each other’s company as they cuddle together. And they are both so happy to be together.

One such evening, when Jean has put away her huge case of notes and her even bigger textbook (she got it mailed in from London, in what Jean refers to as the ‘real world’), she joins Lettie on the sofa and holds her hand. Lettie stretches her legs, achy from running around all day, and leans again Jean, giving her hand a squeeze.

“How was your lesson today?” she asks, stifling a yawn.

“Rather good,” Jean says. “We’re currently learning about the skeletal system. It’s really interesting.”

“You’re so clever, Jean,” Lettie says, accidentally sounding more jealous than she actually is.

“Well, you are too,” Jean says, nudging her shoulder. “It’s rather impressive to have memorised the map of the entire town, you know.”

Lettie smiles and kisses her cheek. “Thank you. I love you, Jean.”

Jean squeezes her hand. “I love you too.”


End file.
